No me dejes, Shin-chan
by Capuciine
Summary: Luego de que un chico haya jugado con sus sentimientos, Shina como buena amiga, va a resolver sus problemas pero las Kazumi la ve mas que una amigas. ¿Quieres saber lo que pasara? No dudes en entrar. [Fem!MidoTaka] [Yuri] [Para Agustina]


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un Fic Genderbender de MidoTaka, espero que lo disfruten y más aún porque hay lemon entre los/las dos. ¡Los quiero un montón! En fin, comencemos con la historia.**

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo con sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **No me dejes, Shin-chan.**

 **[One-shot]**

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

* * *

 **Título:** No me dejes, Shin-chan.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Categoría:** M.

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

* * *

—¡No es justo! —exclamo la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que inflaba los cachetes.

—¿No crees que exageras un poco? —pregunto Shina mientras se acomodaba sus lentes —.Vamos Kazumi, ese idiota jugo con tus sentimientos y te hizo creer que era una muy buena persona contigo.

Los ojos de la menor empezaron soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, siempre supo que su amiga tenia razón en todo, Shinko estaba muy preocupada y luego sonrió. Tomo a la pelinegra por la parte posterior de la cabeza y la atrajo a hacia ella, haciendo que ambas chicas tocaran sus frentes entre sí.

Ante ese acto, Kazumi se sonrojo un poco ante la cercanía de su rostro con el de la mayor pero aun si soltó un risa, la peliverde volvió a sonreír, consiguió que dejara de estar triste y que volviera a su estado feliz como siempre lo era.

De pronto vio algo que la hizo quedar tiesa como una piedra y que su rostro empezara entonarse de color rojo. Y eso era que Kazumi estaba completamente desnuda y tuvo a punto de gritarle e insultarle por ese vergonzoso acto pero la menor se inclinó sobre ella y beso sus labios, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca.

 _"¿Qué diablos me pasa?"_

Se limitó a ver cuándo Kazumi levanto su remera y se colocó sobre ella, haciendo que sus senos se rosaran mutuamente, las muy grandes, sabía perfectamente que le envidiaba muchísimo por eso. La peliverde se sorprendió al notar que su amiga se ponía en cuatro patas sobre ella pero no la tocaba. Takao observo su rostro confundido y sonrió con malicia.

—Yo no te obligare, Shin-chan… A menos que me pidas yo no voy a seguir.

La chica guardo silencio y fue introduciendo su dedo mayor dentro de la intimidad de su compañera, mientras que Shina dejó escapar pequeños suspiros de excitación, volvió a mirar a la menor y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro completamente sonrojado.

—Maldita sea...que bien se siente...—dijo con los ojos cerrados y Kazumi se inclinó sobre ella y lamio sus lágrimas.

—Es raro viniendo de ti.

Rápidamente, Shina se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su ropa interior ya había sido arrebatada y un dedo cálido acariciaba su interior, su cuerpo se curvo al sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor.

—¡Mierda!— se quejó entre jadeos.

—Shin-chan, si no eres más silenciosa podrán escucharnos—susurro en su oído para luego morderle la oreja.

Intento relajarse y de pronto una nueva sensación invadió su pequeño cuerpo virginal, era una sensación capaz de hacer que su mente quedara totalmente en blanco, la pelinegra pareció darse cuenta e introdujo aún más su dedo, haciendo que la chica volviera a curvarse.

—Recuerda que Miyaji es un hombre muy estricto, Shin-chan…—comento con algo de diversión—.Debes prepararte para las embestidas un tanto violentas. —dijo, acelerando el movimiento con su mano, a la vez que sumaba un segundo dedo.

—No…. No hables de… No hables de ese idiota ahora…—dijo Shina, cubriéndose el rostro apenada al recordar en tal situación a su amado soldado. La chica con ojos de halcón al notarlo la beso con delicadeza, luego sonrió con dulzura.

—Y no me molesta si lo llamas a él entre tus gemidos.

—No…—dijo la peliverde, esto sorprendió a la chica—Eres mi amiga… Kazumi… Yo…—Entonces su rostro se sonrojo tanto como su rostro, ya parecía un tomate.

—Eso era lo que quería oír—dijo Kazumi, luego coloco un pierna entre las de Shina, mientras le dejaba chupones en sus pequeños pechos—Ahora es tu turno.

Sin más la peliverde comenzó a mover el cuerpo, como si simulara las embestidas de un hombre, frotando su intimidad contra la de su compañera lo mejor que podía, esta última, antes siquiera de darse cuenta, estaba coordinando sus movimientos de Kazumi.

El cuarto se llenó de los jadeos y gemidos, se dieron el lujo de disfrutar una de la otra, cuando el timbre sonó, señalando el final de las clases, y, ahogando a su vez el gemido de éxtasis de las dos jóvenes, estas ya habían llegado al clímax con éxito. La pelinegra se sentó con dificultad, su cuerpo aun temblaba, más por el agotamiento que por el temor de que alguien apareciera y descubriera de lo que han estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo.

Sin querer las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos…

—Yo… yo….

La chica la miro sorprendida pero luego sonrió, tomo su ropa y la de ella, entre las dos empezaron a vestirse con mucha prisa por temor de que alguien aparezca enseguida y las regañe por estar en un lugar que solo el personal autorizado puede entrar. Y al terminar de vestirse se arreglaron un poco el cabello, lo tenían muy desordenado, por suerte tenían un cepillo para cabello en sus manos.

—Ya dejar de llorar, Kazumi…—dijo acomodándose los lentes y ahora con su cabello ya ordenado.

—Gracias, Shin-chan...—dijo la chica, secándose las lágrimas y cayó al suelo, suspirando de alegría.

—Takao... ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto acercándose a la menor, quien seguía en suelo pero de pronto sus ojos se cerraron muy fuerte, con la intención de volver a llorar.

—Es que... —Sus ojos se aguaron por unas pequeñas lágrimas—...Pensé que ya no serias mi mejor amiga.

Shinko volvió a abrazarla por detrás con algo de ternura y una vez más volvió a consolarla. Kazumi siempre confiaba en ella y en nadie más. De todas formas, cuando era pequeña no tenía amigos debido que los demás la consideraba una "extraña" y hacían lo posible para distanciarse de ella.

—Deja de decir tonterías, siempre serás mi amiga, Kazumi.

La pelinegra aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, soltó una gran sonrisa y correspondió el abrazo, no quería separarse de la mayor nunca más, las dos habían pasado grandes momentos juntas, la menor siempre se reía de Shinko por traer sus Lucky-Items algo raros pero conociéndola, quería tener la suerte de todo el mundo, eran completamente inseparables. Y cuando se trata de baloncesto, formaban un gran equipo.

 _"Nunca me dejes, Shin-chan...no sé qué haría sin ti."_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Realmente me encanto el resultado! Es la primera vez que escribo lemon yuri, espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews, no tengo nada más para decir, salvo que mi novio ya pago el pasaje para venir acá a mi país para pasar la Navidad y Año Nuevo, ansió las ganas de volver a verle.**


End file.
